Donne moi du cash !
by Chibi Maakuro
Summary: Ca y est...L'Akatsuki est fauchée et la porte de la salle de bain est en miettes. Suivez les incroyables aventures de l'association criminelle obligée du faire du commerce pour survivre !
1. Chapter 1

Attention : série débile.

Vous avez aimé ''Les feux de l'amour'', vous avez adoré ''Alerte à Malibu'', vous avez vénérez ''Brice de Nice'' dans ce cas vous kifferez grave d'la mort qui tue la nouvelle saga de l'été '' Donne moi du cash !''.

Ca y est, l'Akatsuki n'a plus de fric et la porte de la salle de bain a été réduite en miettes…Devant cet affront, les courageux membres de l'Akatsuki vont devoir commercialiser tout et n'importe quoi aux différents villages cachés du moment qu'ils ramènent du blé…

Ca va de la vente de céréales à Konoha, jusqu'à de la prostitution à Oto ''Donne moi du cash !'' Une série à bas budget bourrée de fautes et de ninjas. Une série, que même TF1 n'a pas voulue. Une série totalement disjonctée dans laquelle les héros sont tous des méchants pas beaux.

Akatsuki : Ouais, on est méchant et on est pas beaux !

Tobi : Ouais on est des méchants d'abord ! Euuuuh…C'est quoi un méchant ?

Akatsuki : … Laisse tomber …

Voici le prologue de cette fantastique série by Chibi Maakuro surtout, n'oubliez pas l'auteur, des reviews !

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi, et j'en veux pas…

* * *

Donne moi du cash !

Episode 1 : Comment en est on arrivé là ?

« Kisame ! »

Pas de réaction.

« Kisame ! »

Toujours pas de réaction.

« KISAME BORDEL DE CHIASSE ! TU VAS REPONDRE ESPECE DE GROSSE TRUITE PAS FRAICHE ? »

Le grand Itachi Uchiha, beau gosse toute catégorie ET psychopathe qualifié, commençait à se demander si son bon vieux copain Kisame alias le merlan fris n'avait pas tourné sourd durant la nuit. C'est plus que probable, on prétend que les tympans des poissons rouges sont assez fragiles…Alors, forcément, pour les poissons bleus ça doit être un peu la même chose.

Le bon (?) et courageux Itachi soupira, ça faisait pas loin d'un bon milliard d'années que son (seul) poteau attitré squattait délibérément ce trou à rats que leur chef osait appeler une salle de bain.

Il se remémorait encore une fois le discours plus qu'honteux que le chef leur avait tenu pour que les réticents et mécontents (en somme toute l'association)bouclent leurs douces petites gueules. Attention flash back.

« Mais putain chef ! Vous pouvez nous redire ce que cette pièce est sensée être ? » Deidara, la fille manquée de l'association, pointait d'un doigt rageur une pièce toute délavée, grise, sale, avec des cancrelats qui jouaient àchat perchédans une espèce de cuve pourvue d'un robinet et d'un pauvre bouchon en plastoc dans le fond.

Le chef, fier dans son bel uniforme qu'on voyait même pas (mais qu'il lui avait pourtant coûté la peau du cul, important de le signaler) s'avança vers ses collèges et leur parla comme s'il agissait de gamins de 5 ans :

« Ceci, voyez-vous, est ce que l'on appelle une salle de bain. Vous savez c'est le genre d'endroit où les gens, quand ils sont tous sales, viennent se laver. Là, « ce gros trou » c'est la baignoire et la petite chose à côté avec les boutons rouge et bleu c'est le robinet. Quand vous appuyez sur le bouton bleu, ya de l'eau froide qui en sort et quand vous appuyez sur le bouton rouge, c'est de l'eau chaude qui coule. Vous voyez les enfants ? C'est rigolo hein ? Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, contrairement à vous, j'ai du travail… »

« Mais chef ! » Continua malgré tout le beau blond en croisant les bras.

« Qu'il y a-t-il encore ? Ah, suis-je bête, je ne vous ai pas dit à quoi servait ce gros bouchon dans le fond… »

« Nan mais vous trouvez ça normal qu'on est un régiment de cafards qui disputent un rallye dans cette putain de baignoire ? Puis, regardez ! Les mûrs sont mêmes pas peints ! C'est trop moche ! »

Devant les hochements frénétiques de ses autres compagnons, le tout puissant chef de l'Akatsuki du se farder d'une explication :

« Ecoutez, en ce moment, notre budget est assez limité. D'accord cette salle de bain est assez sobre mais nous devons faire avec…Nous la referons quand nous aurons plus de fonds. »

« D'accord, chef ! » Approuva Zetsu devant le regard assassin de ses camarades. « Dans ce cas, en attendant, on empruntera votre belle salle de bain avec la baignoire en marbre, les robinets en or massif, les tapisseries blanches, le jacuzzi et les petits savons qui sentent bon la fraise. »

« Ouaaaaaaaaaaais ! Merci chef ! Dieu vous le rendra ! » Hurlèrent les autres en cœur. « Allons chercher les serviettes ! »

« Ca va, vous avez gagné » Pleurnicha le Patron de l'association. « On va y lui rajouter des options mais ne toucher pas à ma belle salle de bain ! Elle est toute neuve et elle m'a coûté la peau du cul ! Comme le costume ! »

Après avoir sécher ses larmes, le bon Boss et sa toute sa tribu se rendirent dans le salon pour discuter de la dite salle de bain. Ruminant tel le bovin dans son pré les petits gâteaux à la banane achetés trois francs six sous chez LIDL, le chef incontesté de l'akatsuki commença :

« Chaloch ''croc'' kéquevouch vouchez mèch ''gloup'' dans voch challe de bainch ''miam suivi de gloup'' »

Vous vous demandez surement ce que l'illustre boss à bien voulu dire à ce moment ? Rassurez vous, vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Ses camarades le fixaient intensément comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de martien en tutu qui voulait téléphoner maison. Une traduction s'imposait.

« Dîtes, vous pourriez répéter ? Et…euh…Sans les petits gâteaux se seraient bien… » Suggéra ingénument le doux Itachi à l'E.T de l'akatsuki.

« Tssss…Z'êtes vraiment que des boulets hein ? Donc je répète pour les sourds, les malentendants, les crétins ou les trois : je vous demandais ce que vous vouliez mettre dans votre salle de bain. Aller y commencer. »

N'étant jamais été très doués pour tout ce qui rapportait à la politesse les membres de l'association criminelle commencèrent à hurler à qui mieux mieux (en prenant soin de parler tous en même temps bien entendu, un vrai bonheur) leurs revendications à savoir :

Une VRAI baignoire

Appeler un dératiseur

Cacher de l'explosif un peu partout juste pour le fun

Foutre de la tapisserie au plus vite

Un deuxième miroir et une coiffeuse

Mettre des toilettes

Installer une porte de communication et un verrou si possible

Acheter un coin coin pour jouer dans l'eau

Financer deux serviteurs répondant aux doux noms de : Carlos & Juan ou Mark & Spencer

Aménager un distributeur de cadavres à volonté en cas de petits creux

Acheter des serviettes de toutes les couleurs et repeindre la salle de bain en rose bonbon

Changer carrément de salle de bain

Casser le mur pour en faire une fenêtre géante…

Et j'en passe des meilleurs.

Le super patron, assaillit par toutes ses revendications pour la plupart aussi débiles que farfelues, posa en vitesse ses deux mains sur ses oreilles invisibles et hurla de toutes ses forces pour couvrir ses horribles piaillements qui lui vrillaient les tympans :

« LA FERME ! Bordel, mais on ne vous à jamais enseigner à l'académie qu'il fallait lever la main pour demander la permission de parler ? »

« Sauf votre respect chef » Rétorqua candidement Zetsu le cannibale en se levant « Je ne suis resté que deux semaines dans mon Académie vu que je dévorais mes petits camarades. Mmmmmh, ils étaient très bon surtout avec de la crème chantilly et du… »

« Merci Zetsu ! » Coupa le boss en roulant ses yeux bizarroïdes. « Bien reprenons…Mais cette fois, un par un et on lève la main pour parler ! »

Pendant une bonne heure, le chef d'akatsuki et ses acolytes débâtèrent sans relâche sur l'avenir plus qu'incertain de la pauvre salle de bain emplie à rebord de magnifiques cancrelats et de délicieux cafards. A la fin, il fut convenu que l'on installerait, faute de moyen, le minimum syndical : une porte et un verrou.

Nos amis de l'akatsuki peuvent d'ailleurs remercier chaleureusement l'être intellectuellement supérieur qu'est Itachi Uchiha d'avoir eut cette idée de génie.

Si le boss avait suivi les super conseils de Kisame ou de Deidara, vous pouvez être quasiment sûrs qu'ils se seraient retrouvés avec une salle de bain bourrée de mines anti-personnelles ou seulement avec un canard en plastic qui fait couic couic…Avouez, ca aurait été ballot non ?

Vous vous demandez certainement ce que ce flash back à avoir avec l'histoire ? Patience…Vous le saurez très bientôt. Fin flash back.

Donc reprenons à avec nos héros laisser en plan comme de parfaits imbéciles. Je rappelle brièvement la situation : Itachi est debout devant la porte de la salle de bain, poirotant comme un con, pendant que son copain le cétacé prenait devinez quoi…Son bain ! Bingo !

Or Itachi, le tout puissant ninja dont la patience était moins légendaire que ses yeux rouges, était légèrement ronchon. Gros euphémisme, cherchez le.

Pourquoi donc notre ninja préféré était d'une humeur aussi maussade ? Tout simplement parce que d'une part Kisame monopolisait depuis des heures sa synagogue, sa cathédrale, son temple indou, sa mosquée…Enfin, vous avez saisie le message (du moins je l'espère pour vous) et d'autre part pace qu'il n'avait pas encore eut sa dose journalière de CEREALES ! Itachi était en manque ! Pas bon du tout ça !

L'Uchiha tournait et virevoltait comme un lion dans sa cage attendant comme une pauvre âme en peine (ce qu'il n'était pas) que cette foutue porte s'ouvre. Il était arrivé à un tel point de démence, qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Kisame. Incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

Au premier abord, il pensait que le poisson pané s'était enfin tiré par le siphon avec les eaux usagées. Qu'il aurait été heureux le petit Uchiha ! Oui ! Youpi ! Kisame le schtroumpf dimension XXL à pris ses clics et ses clacs ! Champagne pour tout le monde ! A la santé du boulet !

Mais voilà…C'était trop simple !

N'oublions pas le vieux dicton qui disait : « Un con de perdu, dix de retrouvés » justement, en parlant de con, il y en avait bien un qui attendait, tel le charognard du désert, qu'une petite place se libère.

Je vous présente Tobi, dit le connard intergalactique. Pas possible, plus con tu crèves…Si vous voulez par là, Tobi à la psychologie d'un teletubby gravement arriéré et le QI d'une mouche morte. Ce mec, ya pas moyen, il fait honte à tout le monde, faut l'éradiquer de la planète.

Vous comprenez pourquoi Itachi ce méfie de lui comme de la peste. Autant lui, il a hérité du sharigan autant l'autre, c'est de la connerie qu'il a hérité.

Bien sûr, à cours terme, l'andouille toute catégorie confondue lui permettrait de faire d'avantage resurgir son intelligence, sa force herculéenne et son inégalable beauté un peu comme Kisame maintenant. Mais c'était clairement inenvisageable !

Même si le requin était moche et puait grave le poisson pourri au moins avait' il un semblant de cellules grises contrairement à Tobi qui avait besoin d'une calculette pour savoir ce que faisait 1+1.

Avoir ce gars dans son équipe c'est du suicide ! Il est tellement con !

Ces terribles pensées terrifièrent Itachi. Pas question de se retrouver avec Tobi le morpion, un requin ça lui suffisait amplement.

« Kisame ! Kisameeeeeeee ! Réponds moi je t'en supplie ! » Brailla l'Uchiha en tambourinant comme un malade sur la pauvre porte. Pas de réponse.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde…

Putain, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas passé dans les canalisations auquel cas, faudrait allait chercher dans les égouts ! Au milieu des rats et des immondices…

Beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk…

Mais là, la situation était telle qu'il serait prêt à se mettre en maillot de bain noir à nuages rouges et plonger sans regrets dans l'eau des égouts juste pour pas voir la sale tronche de Tobi.

Ha ha ha ha ha….

Dans un élan de courage et de survie, l'Uchiha pris du recule près à défoncer cette satanée porte dans le seul but de sauver Willy…Euh…Dans le seul but de sauver Kisame et un peu sa peau aussi quand même.

« YATAAAAAA (cris de guerre des Uchiha) ! NOOOOOOON, J'VEUX PAS FINIR MES JOURS AVEC TOBIIIIIIII ! WILLY…EUH MERDE….KISAME, TIENS BON, JE VIENS A TON SECOUUUUUUUURS ! »

Bang suivit d'un gros boom ! Sous la force du ninja, la porte, complètement défoncée, céda et tomba lamentablement sur le sol. En miettes. C'était les autres qui allaient êtres contents tiens…N'empêche, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, se retrouver avec Tobi dans les rangs…

Le beau brun, leva la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, devant lui, en costume d'adam, un bonnet de bain rose flashant qui lui recouvrait le crâne y compris les oreilles, la grosse guimauve bleue c'est- à- dire Kisame le contemplait comme un alien sortit de sa soucoupe volante. Merde…

Aussitôt, la peau habituellement pâle du pudique et facilement impressionnable Itachi devint si rouge qu'il fut très facile de la confondre avec ses sharigans. Il avait envie de vomir. Il tourna le dos au requin puis, les mains sur la bouche, baragouina :

« J'ai rien vu….J'ai rien vu…Viiiiite ! Toilettes ! »

De son côté, Kisame avait également pris de bonnes couleurs…J'veux dire, il s'était carrément métamorphosé en poisson rouge ! Vous savez, comme dans les digimons, sauf que là, c'est encore plus fort ! La preuve, il n'a pas besoin de digisauveur et encore moins de digitruc (le machin là, qu'il leur permette de se digivolver).

Ya pas moyen, il fort ce Kisame. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, puis descendit pour prendre son p'tit déj. En bas, il retrouva son Itachi, l'homme aussi pure et innocent que Bambi, qui était avachit devant son bol de « céréale-killer ».

Le requin resta silencieux et sortit illico la bouffe pour les poissons. Je signale, pour empêcher tout quiproquo que, cette bouffe pour poissons, n'est théoriquement pas destinée à être ingurgitée par Kisame.

Nan ! En fait, depuis peu, la chose vaguement humaine s'était acheté deux adorables petits poissons Guppies. Il leur avait d'ailleurs trouvé des noms plus qu'originaux rappelant, par la même occasion, ses choix politiques : Lénine et Stallone (Stallone…Staline…Du pareil au même pour le requin peu doué en histoire).

Oui, Kisame était communiste. Je sais c'est terrible, sa pauvre maman en apprenant la nouvelle, a succombé à une crise cardiaque. Ensemble, prions pour la maman de Kisame. Personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment mais un jour, il s'était mis à dessiner un partout des faucilles et des marteaux, à chanter l'internationale et à maudire les régimes capitalistes. Aller savoir pourquoi…

Donc, Kisame donna à ses chers poissons : Lénine et Stallone, leur déjeuner puis se tapa une bonne boite de sardines à l'huile.

« On va se faire défoncer comme la porte… » Maugréa la pauvre Itachi en fixant désespérément ses céréales en forme de killers.

« Ouais…Suffit d'attendre que…. »

« WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! LA POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE ! »

Ce que vous venez d'entendre, n'était d'autre que Deidara qui voulait prendre son bain. Malheureusement pour lui, je crains fort que ce ne soit pas trop possible…Autant le dire tout de suite, Itachi et Kisame étaient, comme qui dirait, un peu dans le caca là. Comme de juste, Deidara descendit les escaliers avec la légèreté d'un éléphant mais avec la vitesse d'un guépard traquant sa proie.

« '' Boom, Boom, Boom '' Qui…Qui a fait ça ? » Demanda le blond d'un état de choc sans précédent. Les deux larrons déglutirent difficilement puis murmurèrent :

« C'est…C'est nous… »

« KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (cri de guerre de Deidara très proche de celui de Gozilla) JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ ! »

Le reste de la journée fut assez rude pour le pauvre Uchiha et pour son copain le poisson-chat. Entre les coups de poings, de pieds, d'boules administrées par les joyeux membres de l'association et les sermons interminables du Boss, les deux amis eurent largement le temps de se dessécher à force de pleurer comme des madeleines.

A la fin de cette délicieuse journée (enfin, pas pour tout le monde) le chef fit rassembler ses précieux coéquipiers. Il avait quelques que chose de terrrrrrrribleà leur annoncer.

« Mes amis » Commença t'il solennellement « J'ai quelques de terrrrrrible à vous annoncer ! Nous sommes…Complètement fauchés ! »

Cette annonce fut suivie d'un très long silence. Merde et mauvais pressentiment parmi la foule.

« C'est pourquoi, chers camarades, nous allons devoir ou plutôt vous allez devoir rapporter au plus vite du fric…Votre prochaine mission, que vous l'acceptiez ou pas, consistera à infiltrer Konoha et commercialiser ces céréales conçues par moi-même ! »

Sur ce, il brandit un paquet de céréales avec marqué en gros dessus : « Chocotsuki » avec une espèce de bonhomme habillé en manteau noir et rouge tenant dans sa main (qu'on voyait pas) une cuillère, devant la mine déconfite de ses compagnons.

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fou chef ! » Grognèrent en cœur le reste de l'Akatsuki.

« C'est ça ou vous aller devoir prendre votre bain sans porte »

« Z'avez gagné…Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? »

« Très simple, ces céréales ici présentes sont des véritables mines d'or ! Une création totalement diabolique Mwahahahaha ! »

« Miam…Elles ont l'air bonnes ces céréales au chocolat » S'extasia Zetsu en bavant comme un toutou devant le paquet. « On peut les goûter ? »

« Surtout pas Zetsu ! Elles sont bourrées de produits d'une telle puissance que la moindre miette vous rendra immédiatement dépendant ! »

« Nan, sans blague ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu là-dedans ? » Demanda Deidara en lançant un regard particulièrement dégouté aux maudites céréales.

« Alors, d'abord, j'ai fait mariner ces délicieuses céréales goût chocolat une demi journée dans de la morphine, puis je les ai saupoudré d'un mélange de cannabis, de crack et d'extasy. J'y ai même rajouté une pointe de Marijuana…Personne ne pourra échapper à la dépendance Mwahahaha ! Les gens se battront pour en acheter ! Avec ses céréales, nous serons en mesure de rivaliser avec les plus grandes firmes comme Kellogg's ou Nestlé…Nous allons conquérir le monde Mwahahaha ! »

« Mais chefeuh ! C'est du deal ça ! Et le deal c'est méchant ! »

« Mais bandes de crétins congénitaux, nous sommes des méchants Mwahahahaha ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai…Franchement chef…Chapeau, vous êtes un génie ! Mais ça répond toujours pas à notre question, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? »

« Simple, vous infiltrerez vous dis-je Konoha puis vous fidéliserez la clientèle, de préférence des jeunes gens…Hohoho de quoi leur faire voire des éléphants roses et des Pikachu multicolores tout une semaine à ces sales gosses…Des questions ? »

Itachi leva timidement la main et demanda :

« On se fera rapidement démasquer avec nos uniformes…Comment allons nous faire ? »

« J'ai tout prévu mon cher Itachi, si par mégarde quelqu'un vous reconnaissait, vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser ces camouflages. »

Il désigna de la main d'une sorte de grosse mallette noire.

« D'autres questions ? Non ? Personne ? Dans ce cas, c'est parti et haut les cœurs ! Pensez que dans même pas une semaine, nous pourrons nous offrir un véritable château ! »

_Mais oui c'est ça on te croit _Pensèrent amèrement ses camarades défaitistes en bougonnant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une merveilleuse aventure démarre en fanfare pour nos amis de l'Akatsuki…

* * *

Vont-ils réussir à vendre leurs « Chocotsuki » drogués aux innocents petits enfants de Konoha ? C'est ce que vous découvrirez dans le prochain épisode de ''Donne moi du cash !'' Votre super série de l'été…N'oubliez l'auteur…Donnez lui des reviews ça lui fera les pieds…

Tobi : Ouais des reviews ! Beaucoup de reviews ! Euuuuuuh….C'est quoi des reviews ?

Auteur : … Laisse tomber Tobi, t'es tropcon pour comprendre. Retourne donc jouer à la dinette avec les gamins de Konoha…

Tobi : Oui madame ! Tralalala tralalala…

Si vous avez des idées d'articles que peuvent vendre l'akatsuki, n'hésitez pas à les proposer ! Indiquer de préférence le village qui va avec ( style céréales : Konoha)…Pas que j'ai la flemme mais bon…

Tobi : Ouh la fainéante !

Auteur : TA GUEULE !


	2. Des céréales à Konoha

Bijour le monde ! Nan, je ne suis pas morte ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier les gentilles personnes qui m'ont accordé ces petites reviews forts sympathiques ! MERCI MES AMOURS ! JE VOUS AIME ! Merci aussi aux nombreuses personnes qui sont passées lire le chapitre précédent. Ca m'a beaucoup encouragé.

Attention : émission totalement naze, âme sensible s'abstenir !

Voici ''Donne moi du cash !'' Épisode 2 ! Après une absence même pas justifiée de plusieurs moi, revoilà Chibi Maak, plus dingue que jamais…Dans cet épisode trop long, elle a écrit que des conneries…Si tu es gentil, à la fin de ce chapitre, peut être aura tu le droit de la taper avec une batte de baseball fournis par l'Akatsuki (attention, que si tu es gentil !).

''Donne moi du cash !'' Une série pitoyable où on aime se défouler sur les papis. Une émission toujours aussi longue et creuse que les émissions sur TF1 comme le Big Dill par exemple…Une série bourrée de faute d'orthographe et de mots grossiers.

Si tu veux préserver ta santé mentale, alors ne vient surtout pas lire !

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi, et j'en veux toujours pas !

Important : Dans ce chapitre, comme il y a Hidan, j'ai fais à de nombreuses reprise des références à la religion. S'il y en a que ça gêne, veuillez me le signaler ! Au passage, je m'excuse pour les fautes, s'il y en a !

* * *

Donne moi du Cash !

Episode 2 : des céréales à Konoha !

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur (j'vous rassure c'était une blague) que la joyeuse troupe de gugus à kimonos noirs et rouges sortit dans la fraicheur mordante et lancinante du petit matin. Les pauvres choupinous ! Obligés de jouer les petites marchandes ou plus précisément les petites dealeuses de céréales pour le compte de ce gros vilain patron. C'est qu'ils auraient préférés rester au pieu les amis !

Mais bon, ils devaient impérativement rapporter du fric et ce, dans les plus bref délais. Il fallait absolument remplacer cette put…euh enfin…cette satanée porte au plus vite. N'oublions pas que, parmi eux, de jeunes hommes farouches et purs comme l'agneau naissant (dont un certain Uchiha dont je ne citerais pas le prénom) seraient, sur le coup, pleinement exposés aux regards pervers et dégradants de quelques bestiaux aquatiques.

D'après de nombreuses rumeurs, ces poiscailles atypiques prenaient la désagréable habitude de ramener gracieusement leurs écailles toujours au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Comme quoi le destin fait bien les choses. Pour certains.

C'est sûr que l'on a moins de chance d'apercevoir le beau (cherchez l'erreur) Kisame prêt à s'entraîner sans relâche tel le brave guerrier qu'il n'est pas, plutôt que de le voir mater son Itachi-kun tout nu à poil par le judas de la défunte porte.

Serais-je, par le plus grand des hasards, en train d'insinuer que le célèbre Captain Igloo à peau de requin aurait des tendances un peu vicieuses ? Oui et je ne le prétends pas, je l'affirme ! Tout simplement parce que ce petit traitement de faveur (si j'ose dire) n'était pas que réservé à son coéquipier. Vous voulez des preuves ? Voici une petite anecdote :

Un jour que Kisame dévorait (en cachette) des yeux le sublime corps dénudé de son Uchiha préféré par la serrure de la cloison ; ses passionnantes et enrichissantes activités de voyeurisme furent grossièrement interrompues par, devinez qui, Sasori ! L'homme, dont la plastique était aussi invraisemblablement parfaite que celle de Ken le mari (ou le pote j'en sais trop rien mais après tout en s'en branle) de Barbie, ne put que lui poser cette question fatidique et au combien gênante à savoir : qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, accroupi par terre et la tronche collée à la porte.

Complètement paniqué, le bon Kisame dû, pour la toute première fois de sa vie insipide, se servir du peu de cellules grises qui lui restait. Il lui fallait trouver une excuse valable sinon sa couverture était grillée. Au bout d'une microseconde de réflexion, il lui déclara qu'il avait fait tomber ses lunettes, comme par hasard juste devant la porte de la salle de bain. Bien que foncièrement fausse et un peu tirée par les cheveux, cette information fit tilt dans l'esprit de Sasori.

Mais c'est bien sûr ! Voilà pourquoi le concombre de mer ratait systématiquement ses cibles aussi proéminentes fussent elles. Le pauvre, il était bigleux comme une taupe…Le simple fait d'imaginer Kisame portant des petites lunettes rondes comme celle d'Harry Potter arracha à Sasori une moue chargée de tristesse et de pitié.

Pauvre chose…Comme cela devait être éprouvant de devoir s'assumer alors que l'on ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au Schtroumf à lunettes version ninja…

Le requin, de son côté, n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que cette minable excuse suffise à satisfaire l'esprit naturellement curieux de Sasori et qu'il retourne illico presto habiller et pomponner ses répliques un brin raté de poupées Barbie. Malheureusement pour lui, le chérubin ne semblait pas disposer à lui lâcher la grappe. En bon Boy-scout, il avait décrété qu'aujourd'hui il ferait sa BA de l'année en aidant Kisame le disgracié à retrouver ses lunettes imaginaires.

N'écoutant que son grand cœur et son porte monnaie qui lui susurrais que le requin pourrait bien lui donner une petite récompense en échange, il se mit à quatre pattes et, gueule à trois centimètres du sol, chercha à son tour l'objet perdu.

Au bout d'un certain temps, n'apercevant toujours pas les binocles égarées (et pour cause), Sasori perdit patience. Au grand dam de Kisame, il rameuta le reste de l'association criminelle. C'est avec une solidarité presque surnaturelle (mais pas sans arrières pensées) que tout ce joli petit monde y compris le chef prêta main forte aux deux larrons.

Donc, pour vous donnez une petite idée de la chose, c'était comme si une armée de toutous en kimonos s'étaient donnaient rendez-vous et crapahutaient devant la porte de la salle de bain, la truffe rasant le sol. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour retrouver des lunettes qui n'existaient même pas…Les boules quand même…

M'enfin bref, cette situation, d'un côté ne plaisait pas des masses à Carapuce qui aurait nettement préféré continuer de regarder son petit Itachi par le trou de la serrure mais de l'autre…Ca en faisait de jolis derrières à mater.

En guise de lot de consolation, il put bénéficier d'une splendide vue panoramique sur les mignons petits postérieurs de ses compagnons, bien mis en évidence par cette position avantageuse.

Depuis ce jour bénis, Kisame ne se restreignait plus au corps de son Uchiha mais à tous ceux de l'Akatsuki (les fesses bicolores de Zetsu comprises, c'est peu dire). En gros, il s'était découvert un nouveau passe temps : chercher ses lunettes imaginaires. Les trouvera t'il un jour ? Pour l'instant c'est mal barré mais il ne baisse pas les bras.

Pour finir sur cette anecdote hors sujet, il y a grandes trois leçons a en tiré :

1) Si un copain à toi, qu'il soit bleu ou pas, cherche ses lunettes devant la salle de bain, alors c'est un pervers. Arrange-toi pour boucher le judas avant de prendre ta douche.

2) Une leçon qui pourrait fortement intéresser ton prof de biolo : Les hormones des requins valent bien celles des taureaux en rut. Maintenant, si tu veux visiter un aquarium, je te conseille vivement de ne pas débarquer en petite tenue légère…Les requins pourraient te regarder bizarrement.

3) La plus importante : petit(e) scarabée, sache qu'habiter dans la baraque de l'Akatsuki, c'est exactement comme de vivre en permanence dans un film pornographique. Mais en pire ça va de soit.

Bref, laissons de côté les facéties plus que contestables de notre copain Flipper le Vicelard pour mieux se concentrer sur le vif du sujet. Pas tout ça mais si je continuais, on y serait encore demain…

Donc, reprenons...Les voilà qui sortaient tranquilles, pénards de leur cachette. Bien évidemment, inutile de préciser que le cœur n'y était pas…C'est fou ce qu'ils resplendissaient (pas) ce matin. Rendez-vous compte que le célèbre Itachi Uchiha, psychopathe au rire effrayant et satanique (même si théoriquement il ne rit pas), ce grand dérangé du bulbe qui, à lui tout seul avait réduit à néant son clan de consternants rien qu'avec un cure-dent, n'était même pas coiffé !

IN-CRO-YA-BLE !

Ca parait dément comme ça, n'empêche que c'est vrai…Rectification, il avait opté pour un look à la hérissonne effarouchée, à se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormi deux doigts coincés dans une prise.

Un véritable paillasson, la réplique parfaite de son petit frère. En moins con forcément. Merde alors. Remarque, les autres ne brillaient pas non plus. La preuve, au lieu de foutre un pain à Sasori qui commençait déjà à blablater sur la beauté de l'art permanent, ils le laissèrent délirer sans intervenir. Plus surprenant encore, Deidara ne s'amusait pas à faire exploser ses piafs en argile au dessus ou carrément sur leurs têtes.

Non, le pseudo-artiste et kamikaze à ses heures, suivait le mouvement, sans rien dire, en baillant toutes les deux secondes. A noter qu'à côté de cette bande de zombies, deux échappaient à la règle : Zetsu et Hidan.

Alors eux, qu'il vente, pleuve, neige, qu'il y est une invasion de sauterelles et de criquets, un cataclysme ou que des pingouins fluorescents viennent danser la macarena dans leur jardin c'est du pareil au même !

Egal à eux-mêmes, les deux boulets invétérés débutèrent leur journée à fond les grelots…A peine eurent ils effectuer les premiers pas vers Konoha, qu'une pause s'imposait déjà.

Cause : Zetsu crevait la dalle et Hidan avait oublié d'exécuter sa prière du matin. On aurait pu penser que ces dérangements resteraient temporaires. Et bien NAN ! Contre toutes estimations, leur petit manège dura toute une matinée si bien qu'au bout de quatre heures, ils étaient toujours coincés sur le palier, comme des idiots, pris en sandwich entre un Ronflex arboricole et un fanatique religieux.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Kakuzu, rebaptisé Picsou par ses collèges, choisit ce moment pour péter une durite.

Encore profondément affligé par la perte de SON fric jusqu'alors bien gardé au chaud dans SA tirelire cochon, il ne put se résoudre à cette dure réalité…Il n'avait plus rien…

Jamais il n'oublierait cette vision cauchemardesque : gisant sur sol, en milles morceaux, le fruit des entrailles c'est-à-dire son adorable coffre-fort en porcelaine qui était…était…VIDE ! Plus l'ombre d'une pièce ! Insoutenable spectacle ! Le cri d'horreur qu'il a pas poussé ce jour là…La banquise en a tremblée.

La vue de ces deux boulets qui faisaient apparemment tout leur possible pour entraver le groupe lui fit repenser que leur patron s'était impunément servi dans les caisses rien que pour financer sa… Suite de gros mots féminins… de salle de bain dont ils ne verraient jamais la couleur des petits savons.

C'est ainsi qu'il piqua ZE crise de nerfs de force 10 sur l'échelle de Richter. Arriver à ce palier, voyez-vous, nos petits amis de l'Akatsuki avaient tout intérêt de vite décamper de là ou du moins de s'accrocher à quelque chose de solide s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver en pièces détachées. Dans le meilleur des cas, parce que croyez-moi qu'à ce stade les diplodocus décollent.

Kakuzu lâcha un hurlement si déchirant qu'il réussit à en briser la tasse préférée du Chef alors que celui-ci buvait tranquillement son café. Je vous laisse imaginez l'état du pauvre costume…Quelque chose me dit que le nettoyage à sec va encore lui coûter bonbon (au Boss pas à l'habit)… Mais, figurez vous que l'uniforme du Patron de l'Akatsuki ne fut pas la seule victime du caf…euh de la colère du grippe-sou.

Propulsé par la violence cyclonique de la beuglante, un petit vieux, qui se promenait justement par là, pris littéralement son envol à la vitesse d'un jumbo jet. Et cui cui cui fait le papi ! Naturellement, n'allait surtout pas croire qu'une fois dans le ciel, le vieillard s'est mis à gazouiller comme une perruche…Nan, en fait il a bien émit quelque chose durant le vol mais c'était bien moins mélodieux que des « cui cui cui ». Ca ressemblait grosso modo à ça :

« WHAAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOUUUUJEVEUXDESCENDREAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO ! » Avouez que cette bande sonore est quand même moins poétique que le chant d'un oiseau.

Pendant un court instant et je précise bien un court instant, l'ancêtre traversa le mur du son tel Buzz l'éclair (ou le Concorde au choix) avant d'amorcer une magnifique descente en vrille quelques kilomètres plus loin laissant sur son passage des traînées de fumée blanche.

Apparemment, le vieux serait décédé à la suite d'une crise cardiaque…A moins que ne soit à cause de l'atterrissage un peu brusque.

Quand on y réfléchit, ça parait logique qu'après une chute libre de cinq cents mètres, si on prend on compte que le vieillard ne s'appelait pas Superman et que son déambulateur n'était malheureusement pas équipé d'un parachute, il y avait peu de chance qu'il en sorte sans de groooos bobos.

La preuve, les passants ont d'abord cru que des petits farceurs avaient étalé de la compote de pommes un peu partout sur la route. Ils ont commencé à avoir de sérieux soupçons lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que la compote en question portait des vêtements…Et des papiers d'identité…Alors, à moins de croire en l'existence d'un abominable en homme des marmelades, il y avait effectivement matière à s'interroger.

Fin bref, la purée de Papi est morte et on s'en tape le coquillard. Quoi ? C'est quoi votre problème ? Si ça vous chante de faire une minute de silence en la mémoire du tricentenaire haché menu allez-y ! Prenez bien votre temps mais moi je continue. Non mais vraiment, pas de ma faute si la vie est si cruelle.

Bon revenons en à nos petits guignols en kimonos laissés en plan à cause d'une histoire de grand-père volant qui, entre autre, n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec le sujet…Remarquez que ça fait quand même le deuxième hors sujet que je sors en un chapitre, je vous laisse imaginez ce que ça doit être pour mes rédactions…

Nous disions donc que Picsou piquait sa crise de démence et beuglait comme un âne…Au bout du compte, ses petits copains Akatsukiens avaient la même tête qu'un type tout droit sorti d'un parc d'attraction. Mais non bordel ! Pas avec des ballons à la main et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles voyons…

Vous n'avez jamais essayé les montagnes russes ? Précisément au moment de la descente la plus vertigineuse ? Si non, dans ce cas, imaginez les avec les cheveux complètement à l'horizontale, les yeux écarquillés et les babines qui partent en arrière.

Mais ce n'était pas fini ! Rouge cramoisie à la façon tomate trop mûre, Kakuzu saisit à deux mains son bouquin du moment c'est-à-dire : la Bible pour les nuls un brin trop spirituel pour son esprit aussi sensible et ouvert que celui d'un petit pois sous-alimenté.

Il l'avait emprunté à Hidan le jour où son pognon s'était fait la malle comme une nuée de petits zoziaux affolés. Ne se contrôlant plus, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie à réaction en se frappant frénétiquement la tête avec la reliure de l'œuvre religieuse.

Bien évidemment, on aurait pu dire qu'il se fracassait le crâne à coup de l'album photo de Pamela Anderson posant nue (occupant une grande place dans sa bibliothèque personnelle avec le dernier volume d'Icha Icha Paradise) mais c'était moins sérieux et un peu hors contexte donc…

« Dieu bénis tout puissant, achève-moi ! Dieu bénis tout puissant, achève moi ! Dieu bénis tout puissant, achève moi ! Dieu bénis… » Criait' il de désespoir. Oui, fallait vraiment qu'il soit au bord de la dépression pour implorer un VRAI dieu. A savoir que le seul être divin auquel il accordait une véritable importance n'était autre que son fric, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus…

« Dieu ! Si tu m'aimes et si tu es bon comme le suggère ton livre, achèèèèèève moooooi ! » Non…Apparemment Dieu ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur vu qu'au trentième coup céleste de couverture en cuir (pourtant capable d'assommer un petit enfant), il était toujours debout et en pleine forme.

Ses camarades, réalisant qu'il essayait de mettre fin à ses jours d'une manière aussi puérile qu'inefficace, se jetèrent sur lui comme une bande de lionnes affamées fondraient sur un morceau de viande crue.

« ARRETE ! » Hurlèrent' ils en cœur en tentant désespérément de un : arrêter sa rotation, et de deux : lui arracher le bouquin des mains. Parmi eux, il y en avait un, devinez lequel, qui braillait plus fort que les autres mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Kakuzu par pitié arrête ! Imbécile, tu ne vois pas que tu souilles la maison de notre Seigneur avec tes sales mains qui empestent la graisse et le cambouis ? LACHE-LE ! » Vous l'aurez deviné, Hidan se démenait comme une bête pour sauver la précieuse relique des pattes de cet être si impure.

Jugeant la réflexion du croyant assez déplacée devant cette situation au combien délicate, Itachi le génie précoce décida de mettre le holà :

« Ferme là Hidan ! Je te signale que c'est quand même à cause de toi que Kakuzu essaye de se suicider avec ce torchon industriel… »

« N'INSULTE PAS LA BIBLE ! ESPECE DE…ESPECE D'ATHEE ! PROFANE ! HERETIQUE ! QU'ON L'AMMENE AUX BUCHES ! »

« Mais crétin de mes deux, c'est pas la Bible ! C'est une putain de copie ! A-t-on avis, pourquoi ils ont lis en gros ''pour les nuls ?''. Alors ta pseudo-conviction, tu vas me faire le plaisir de la foutre là où je pense pendant qu'on s'occupe de l'autre suicidaire ! »

Peu désireux de se prendre un Mankeyou sulfureux en pleine tronche, le fanatique ne répliqua pas. Pas pour ça qu'il s'était résigné d'abandonner ses fidèles « Dieu, pardonne moi ! » non, ça aurait été trop beau.

Fin bref, pour ainsi dire, ils perdirent deux bonnes heures de plus avec ces tours de con…Une le temps d'arriver à neutraliser définitivement Kakuzu le masochiste et la deuxième pour avoir organisé une séance de yoga. Disposer en cercle et assis dans la position du lotus bienheureux, Deidara commença :

« Kakuzu…Ferme tes yeux, débouche tes esgourdes et détends toi ! Tu visualises une mer calme, bleue et cristalline avec des petites sardines ou tout ce que tu veux comme merdes subaquatiques qui nagent dedans. Et maintenant, tu vas sentir le sable chaud parcourir ton échine. Ecoute attentivement, n'entends-tu pas le cri voluptueux des mouettes rieuses et les crouics crouics euh…Dynamiques et féériques des dauphins ? »

« Oh oui ! Sûr que je les entends ! » Répondit il en baillant « Même un peu trop, c'est bizarre… »

Et pour cause ! Voyez vous, ses autres copains avaient tous (ou quasiment) pris part activement à cette séance de relaxation. Pendant que Deidara discourait sur la fantastique existence des moules-frites euh…Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi…Des moules-tout-cout, Hidan, Sasori et Kisame se chargeaient d'illustrer les dires du blond de façon sensorielle…Vous n'avez rien pigé ? Pas grave, j'explique :

En gros, il recréait la même ambiance que si t'allais à la mer. Donc, Kisame imitait le dauphin et autres cétacés, Hidan essayait tant bien que mal de reproduire le cri suraigu de la mouette parce qu'au final ça ressemblait plus à un bruit de type qui s'étouffe avec de la purée et Sasori devait faire le sable. C'était déjà plus ardu…

Jouant de ses mains douces et fluettes, il administra à Kakuzu des petits chatouillis dans le dos. Et pas que sur le dos. Ces délicieuses sensations entrainèrent, chez Picsou, des réactions métaphysiques assez embarrassantes. Le maitre de la discrétion ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et se mit à braire :

« Arrêtez ça ! A cause de vous, j'ai la nouille qui veut dire bonjour ! C'est quoi votre truc ? Une opération séduction déguisée ? C'est ça hein, vous voulez me violer espèces de… »

« Oh non…Oh mon Dieu Kakuzu tu es…tu es… » Bredouilla Hidan en courant dans tous les sens. Sous l'émotion, il ne put achever sa phrase.

« Depuis quand t'es zoophile ? » Quémandèrent ses compagnons en cœur, soudainement intéressés. Et pas le moins du monde gêné, par dessus le marché.

« Zoophile de quoi ? »

« Bah…Attiré par les animaux »

« J'avais compris bande d'andouilles mais quel est le rapport entre moi et le zoophile ? »

« Arrête moi si je me goure mais avoir ce genre de manifestations corporelles lorsque que l'on parle exclusivement de moules-sans-frites, de mouettes et de dauphins ça cache des choses… » Ricana Deidara en lui adressant un gros sourire malicieux. « Ya pas de honte à avoir, si ton fantasme c'est de te faire une étoile de mer, c'est ton choix »

« MAIS SI C'EST GRAVE ! La zoophilie est le pire des péchés ! » Intervint le religieux hystérique en brandissant La Bible pour les nuls sous le nez de tout le monde. « Ne t'inquiète pas Kakuzu ! Je vais te débarrasser de ce mal qui te ronge ! Mon cousin est exorciste et… »

« MAIS BORDEL ! JE NE SUIS PAS ZOOPHILE ! Si j'ai eu disons…enfin vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, c'est parce qu'un trou du cul m'a gratouillé le dos et ailleurs. »

« Le trou du cul t'emmerde… » Rétorqua Sasori, rouge de honte.

« Ouais, en plus d'être maso et zoophile, il est gay…Pauvre garçon… » Renchérit Kisame en prenant une expression faussement attristée.

« HOUA MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLEUH ! » Continua Hidan avec ses éternels piaillements d'orfraies effarées. « L'HOMOSEXUALITE EST INTERDITE ! KAKUZU VIENT ! IL FAUT TE PURIFIER DANS LE LAC SACRE ! CROIX DE BOIS, CROIX DE FER, SATAN RETOURNE ENFER ! »

Une nouvelle intervention cette fois-ci musclée d'Itachi s'imposait…Le pauvre Uchiha ne s'entendait même plus penser avec tout ce barouf. Trois secondes plus tard, tout le monde était allongé par terre, à demi-conscient. La force d'Itachi était d'une efficacité redoutable, la preuve, personne n'osait plus ouvrir son bec, comprenant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Merci » Fit l'avant dernier des Uchiha avant de se rassoir en tailleur sur le sol. Pas pour très longtemps, vu que le Chef choisit cet instant pour apparaitre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'air pas content du tout. Et merde.

« Bande de boulets… » Commença t'il en grincement sinistre des dents. « Vous allez me faire le plaisir de bouger vos fesses de là avant que je ne vous envoie faire un petit saut à la Barbade à l'aide de mes boots taille 42 »

« Oh oui j'aimerais bien aller à la Barbade ! » Répondit cet imbécile de Zetsu. « Parait qu'il fait chaud… »

« GRAAAAAAAAAAA ! (cri de guerre du Chef) DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE ! »

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (cri d'effroi de l'Akatsuki) Oui chef ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent ENFIN vers Konoha…C'est pas trop tôt…Ensemble, remercions le patron de l'Akatsuki. Vifs comme le boulet de canon, ils traversèrent champs et bois des heures durant jusqu' à ce qu'un autre imbécile vienne stopper leur couse. Je vous le donne en mille, c'était…

« TOBI ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Et oui…Il s'agissait bien de Tobi le morpion. Le cul posé sur une grosse pierre grisâtre et les bras croisé sur son immonde poitrine, le con leur barrait la route. De sa voix totalement ridicule qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un cochon s'ayant coincé la queue dans une portière, Tobi leur déclara :

« Je vous laisserais passer à une condition : vous devrez écouter, répondre et rire à ma super blague… »

« Pffff… » Pesta Deidara en soufflant dans sa mèche, signe d'énervement. « Comme si on n'avait que ça à foutre mon pauvre Tobi, bon ça marche, raconte là nous ta blague… »

« En fait, c'est une devinette ! »

« ON S'EN FOUT, ACCOUCHE ! »

Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, voici rien que vous la BAT (**B**lague **A** **T**obi) ! Attention, accrochez vous à votre bureau, clavier, souris, écran, ou tout ce que vous voulez parce que c'est très spirituel ! Vous risquez de rester dans un état de perplexité inégalé.

« Voici la devinette : quel est le gâteau le plus mystérieux ? Vous n'avez le droit qu'à un seul essaie. »

Après mûres réflexions et confrontations des points de vue parmi l'équipe des kimonos, ils trouvèrent le nom d'une pâtisserie mystérieuse…Sûrs de leur réponse, ils lancèrent à Tobi :

« On a trouvé…Ca ne peut être que la forêt noire…Maintenant laisse nous passer ! »

« Erreur…Vous avez perdu ! La réponse était : la tarte tatinnnnn ! Mwahahahaha je suis trop drôle. »

Devant l'abruti hilare, les criminels restèrent planter là comme seize ronds de flan, la bouche grande ouverte.

La tarte tatin ?

Mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'était tiré par les cheveux. Ya pas à dire, quelle nullité !

Ce n'était pas tout ça mais il fallait se débarrasser de Tobi. Deidara eut une idée géniale : il lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas jouer à l'astronaute. Comme de bien entendu, le morpion masqué répondit positivement en bondissant de joie partout comme un Zebulon givré. Deidara lui ordonna de fermer les yeux, puis, il creusa un gros trou dans le sol meuble et y déposa des quantités titanesques d'argiles. Une fois la crevasse refermée, le blond fit assoir de Tobi sur la terre retournée.

Il composa quelques signes de la main et le tout explosa sous le derrière de l'imbécile. Le feu aux fesses, Tobi se transforma littéralement en fusée Ariane V et s'envola tout là-haut dans le ciel en criant :

« Yepeeeeeee ! I can fly ! Merci Deidara-san ! »

Avec une détonation pareille, Tobi allait certainement être envoyé sur orbite afin de chatouiller la Lune et les satellites. En d'autre terme : il n'était pas près de revenir sur Terre. Pas pour rien que ça s'appelle le jeu de l'astronaute…

Bref, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers Konoha…Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était long !

Arbres, arbres, arbres…Arbres, passants, papis, arbres…Champs, arbres, abruties notoires, arbres…Villages, Tobi volant, arbres, passants, arbres…Et ainsi de suite.

Ils s'emmerdaient tellement, qu'ils écoutèrent sans broncher Kisame parler de son émission favorite : « Amour, fantaisie et trahison ». Une émission aussi naze et incompréhensible que « Sous le soleil » qui baigne à chaque épisode dans un esprit à l'eau de rose entrecoupée (comme son nom l'indique) de trahisons.

Dans cette diffusion à la con, tout le monde couche avec tout le monde et les tromperies y en a flots…A la fin, croyez moi qu'on en perd facilement son latin. Jugez par vous-même :

« …Et donc Alicia s'est mise à boire des tonneaux de vins quand elle a découvert que Greg avait une liaison avec Kitty…"

« C'est qui ça déjà Kitty ? » Demanda Itachi, qui commençait à perdre le fil. « Sa copine ? Son ex-femme ? »

« Meuh non ! Kitty c'est le chat d'Alicia. »

« Ah je vois ! » Cria triomphalement Kakuzu. « C'est pour ça que quand Greg lui beuglait des obscénités style ''T'aime ça hein salope ?'' Elle répondait toujours Miaou. »

« Aaaaaah non pas la zoophilie c'est prohibée ! Ils devraient retirer cette émission, elle n'est pas du tout conforme à la Bible… »

« Hidan ? »

« Oui Kakuzu ? »

« Ferme-là ! »

« … »

« Et cette cochonne de Priscilla, elle bouffe toujours les mites toute seule dans son petit appart ? » S'enquit Deidara.

« Plus vraiment, en fait figure toi que dans l'épisode 8.653, alors qu'elle se rendait à Disneyland, elle a trouvé l'amour de sa vie. »

« C'est qui ? » Demandèrent les autres littéralement suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Mickey Mouse ! »

« MICKEY MOUSE ! Mickey tromperait donc Minnie !

« Mon Dieu ! Du libertinage ! C'est atroce ! D'après la Bible, il ne faudrait pas… »

« Hidan, tu commences sérieusement à nous casser les couilles…Pour la dernière fois TA GUEULE ! »

« …Méchants… »

« Mais euh…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait Minnie ? Elle n'était pas trop fâchée après lui ? »

« Non, en fait leur couple battait de l'aile depuis que Mickey avait découvert que leur 368 ème gosse était afflué d'un bec de canard et d'un ridicule petit chapeau de marin (référence à Donald) »

Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? J'sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je reste toujours perplexe face à ces genres d'émissions…

Bon, pas grave, alors ils continuèrent de s'extasier sur cette émission pauvre en culture jusqu' à atteindre…Tin, tin, tin….Konoha ! Et oui, car au cas où vous l'auriez zappé, ils étaient quand même là pour une mission précise, sinon je n'aurais pas déliré comme une nouille pendant tout ce temps.

Ils allaient pouvoir vendre leur produit drogué aux petits enfants…Les méchants…Bah oui, comme ça, sans les connaitre, tu te dirais que c'est juste une bande de déconneurs qui passent leur temps à gueuler comme des putois. Mais, n'empêche que ça reste des méchants, j'y peux rien c'est comme ça.

Donc, je disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompue par moi-même, que les joyeux lurons étaient à présents aux frontières de Konoha. Et c'est parti pour le show ! Enfin on y arrive !

Planqués derrières des sapins, les membres guettaient la vigie installée aux portes de Konoha…Premier boulot, se débarrasser de ces branleurs.

Ca, typiquement, c'était le boulot d'Itachi…Tel le faucon fondant sur sa proie, le ninja aux yeux rouges écarlates bondit hors de sa cachette, le poing enserrant une quantité assez conséquente de sable fin. Mais que Diable ce coquin d'Itachi allait' il trafiqué avec ce sable ? Patience…

Avant même que les gardes, trop mous pour réagir, ne remarque qu'un kimono noir et rouge fonçait à toute blinde sur eux, Itachi balança le sable dans leurs sales tronches de pestiférés et exécuta sa terrrrrible technique…Tellement terrrrrrible que j'en tremble encore…Bref, il exécuta son horrible, son maléfique, son impitoyable…

''Bonne nuit les petits'' no Justu !

Un sort dans lequel nous sommes plongés dans un monde chaotique en compagnie d'êtres étranges et démoniaques. Nous sommes prisonniers de l'infâme gros Nounours, des teigneux Nicolas et Pimprenelle et du vile Marchand de sable à Pipo…

Franchement, les enfants, n'utilisez jamais ce sort…C'est super dangereux…Pire que le 'Tsukiyomi''…La preuve, il a réussie à traumatiser plus d'une génération de jeunes gens. Quelle cruauté ! Regardez-moi ! Sniff…Sniff…J'suis obligée de me ruiner chef le psy à cause de ces conneries…Bouhou…Vous vous en foutez ? Pas moi.

La sentinelle s'écroula. Profondément endormie. C'était le moment ! Mais, il restait encore les préparatifs avant d'infiltrer le cœur du village. Ils empoignèrent la mallette noire spéciale camouflage, l'ouvrirent puis…Poussèrent des cris d'effrois. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était tout simplement inhumain ! Quelle horreur ! Les camouflages en question n'était d'autre que :

- Des chemises hawaiiennes aux couleurs criardes avec les masques des ''Looney Toons''

- Deux équipements de Babas cools et toutes les petites breloques qui vont avec.

- Un énorme sac qui ressemblait à un pot de fleur.

J'vous le fais pas dire…Quel sadique ce chef quand même !

« Je refuse de me trimballer avec ces…ces choses ! » Gémit Sasori en se tenant le plus loin possible de la mallette. « Ma sensibilité et mon sens artistique en seraient bafoués ! »

« Ouais…Putain qu'est-ce que c'est moche ! » Approuva Deidara en contemplant d'un œil critique la chemise hawaiienne aux couleurs flashy. « C'est pas possible, il s'est fait fournir où ? Dans un cirque ? Et regarde moi ces masques…C'est importable ! »

« Te plains pas, toi au moins t'as pas à porter un pot de fleur géant » Dit Zetsu, les larmes aux yeux.

« Puis, c'est quoi ces trucs là ? » Demanda Kakuzu en désignant les costumes de babas cools. « J'ai vu les même à la décharge public…Franchement, c'est abusé ! »

Malgré de longs et plaintifs gémissements et grognements de protestation, ils finirent par enfiler leurs magnifiques (je rigole) costumes. Itachi dissimulait son beau visage à l'aide d'un masque de Bugs Bunny, Kisame portait un masque de Daffy Duck, Deidara de Titi et Sasori de gros minet. Naturellement, Zetsu se déguisa en tournesol, très élégant dans son pot géant et enfin Hidan et Kakuzu durent se coltiner les déguisements de Babas cools. Deuxième étape : trouver un mot de passe.

« Il faut trouver un mot de passe, facile et cohérent » Déclara Itachi qui se battait avec les grandes oreilles de son masque. « Des propositions ? Zetsu ? »

« Un chasseur sachant chasser sans son chien est un bon chasseur ! »

« Trop long et difficile à prononcer…Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Au bout d'une longue et houleuse discussion, ils décidèrent que leur mot de passe serait : ''Quand les babouins ne sont pas là, les bananes rigolent'' ce qui ne fut pas l'unanimité…

« Quand les babouins ne sont pas là, les bananes rigolent…Mais c'est débile ! » Grogna le bond, la mine renfrognée. « On va quand même pas adopté un mot de passe aussi tordu ! En plus ça veut rien dire ! »

« Justement Deidara, voilà pourquoi c'est génial ! »

« Génial mon cul ! Que des conneries…T'as déjà vu des bananes qui rigolent toi ? »

« Ouais toi ! Mwahahahaha ! »

« Kisame, poisson d'eau de vaisselle, j'vais buter ta sale… »

« Ca suffit ! » Trancha l'Uchiha dont la migraine s'était empirée depuis tout à l'heure.

Et zouuuuu ! Les voilà parti. Ils traversèrent le village de Konoha en deux temps, trois mouvements en évitant si possible les lieux fréquentés. Rien de plus normal avec un accoutrement pareil. Ils s'arrêtent enfin sur une grande place verdoyante qui juxtaposait l'académie des ninjas.

Le coin idéal pour vendre ces céréales à ces sales chiards. Ils disposèrent les paquets en petites colonnes et sortirent de gros bols destinés à la dégustation gratuite. A peine eurent ils fini de tout déballer que des clients se pointèrent. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, au grand front, portant une tenue rouge et un gros calbar vert totalement démodés. Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait d'Haruno Sakura, équipe n°7 et petite pouffiasse à ses heures perdues.

A côté d'elle, se tenait ce qui devait probablement lui servir de copine : une espèce de blondasse ayant d'étrange ressemblance avec la célèbre Peggy la Cochonne j'ai nommé Yamanaka Ino. Les deux pigeonnes s'approchèrent dangereusement de l'étalage, aimantées par les céréales comme des mouches vertes seraient attirés par de la merde (remarquez la subtilité de cette comparaison, très poétique n'est-il pas ?)…

Nageant dans le bonheur et la malveillance, Itachi remplit le bol en porcelaine de céréales et leur agita le tout sous le nez. Apparemment, c'est une pratique commerciale très répandue puisqu'à Carrefour, ils font la même chose…

« Tenez mesdemoiselles ! Goûtez-les, elles sont délicieuses ! »

Sakura et Ino, bien que tentées par ces alléchantes petites choses en chocolat, s'entreregardèrent puis fixèrent Itachi, l'air embarrasées.

« C'est-à-dire que…Enfin…C'est très gentil de votre part mais….Nous sommes aux régimes »

_Au régime ? Z'avez bien raison, de loin je vous ai pris pour deux mastodontes égarés…En plus, quel cul ! On pourrait y cacher une Baleine ou deux…_

« Allons, allons… » Roucoula l'Uchiha, souriant sous son masque de lapin. « Elles sont dépourvues de tous sucres et matières grasses, vous pouvez… »

« 0 POUR CENT DE MATIERES GRASSES ? COMME LES TAIFINES ? ZE VEUX ! »

_Pffff…Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire comme conneries…C'est bien des filles pour croire à des trucs aussi grossiers._

Itachi avait beau pensé ce qu'il voulait, n'empêche, l'affaire marchait aux petits oignons. Rectification de dernière minute : l'affaire _aurait pu_ marcher aux petits oignons…Comme un fait exprès, voilà un autre emmerdeur qui se ramenait par ici.

Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha, petit frère d'Itachi, gros boulet à pleins temps, roi des crâneurs, prince des chieurs et **MOCHE** (accentuez bien l'adjectif en gras et souligné c'est super important) en plus de ça !

Aussitôt le radar spécial « Sasuke-kun » s'alluma dans le petit crâne des filles. Assujetti à une véritable crise d'hystérie pas piqué des prunes, elles balancèrent sans ménagement leurs bols respectifs sur la tête d'Hidan et de Kakuzu avant de brailler comme deux pokémons attardés :

« SASUKE-KUN ! SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ! » Ou sa variante :

« JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! » Viens s'ajouter un ou deux :

« SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ! JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! »

Après quoi, soit, dans le meilleurs de cas, les tympans étaient crevés, soit, dans le pire c'était la tête qui explosait. Heureusement pour nos petits amis de l'Akatsuki, les hurlements de rage de Picsou était un excellent entraînement. Leurs tympans et leurs têtes furent préservés de cet affront sonore.

Telles deux flèches, le malabar rose au grand front et sa copine Samantha s'éclipsèrent pour aller à la rencontre de leur chéri. Pas moyen, c'est vraiment pathétique…Je reviens, j'vais dégobiller…

Bref, on dirait bien que la chance ne souriait pas trop aux commerçants amateurs. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient plantés là, comme des poireaux transgéniques, le paquet de céréales à la main.

C'était, en d'autre, à cause de toutes ces gentilles mamans qui commandaient à leurs progénitures de rester à distances de ces gens ''pas bien dans leur tête''.

Ahlalala, c'est fout ce que la populace peut être paranoïaque de nos jours…Remarque que moi, si je tombais sur des gugus pareils, mon seul trip du moment ce serait de m'enfuir tel Speedy Gonzales en gueulant :

« Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Au secours ! Ya des méchants ! »

Ca vous dérange que je raconte ma vie à tout bout de champs ? Tant mieux c'est fait pour…

Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ? Ah oui, que le PSG avait botté les fesses de l'OM au f…Quoi c'est pas ça ? Bon ça va…J'arrête mes conneries.

Alors, ça se passait très mal pour l'Akatsuki vu que personnes ne venaient acheter leur délicieuse céréales un brin droguées. Quelle poisse ! En plus, ces foutus chemises hawaïennes les démangeaient et leur collaient à la peau. Un silence sépulcral régnait en maitre sur nos copains…Immobiles comme une lignée de Moais, ils attendaient…Jusqu'au moment, où Hidan commença à se dandiner dans tous les sens. Il jeta des regards désespérés et des coups de coude à Kakuzu tout en se trémoussant.

« Kakuzu…Faut que j'aille…J'aille faire tu sais quoi…Je peux plus tenir… »

« Oh ! Euh attends…Il doit certainement ya voir des toilettes à l'Académie. »

« Mais non crétin des îles ! Faut que je fasse ma prièèèèèèère ! Sinon Dieu va se fâcher ! »

Kakuzu poussa de tels jurons plus fleuris les uns que les autres que toutes les douces mères de famille et les petites mamies qui passaient par là changèrent automatiquement de trottoirs tout en pestant des ''Saletés d'hippies''. Il attrapa Hidan manquant de l'étouffer, par sa chemise Peace & Love et l'entraina de force dans les buissons pour qu'il y fasse sa prière.

Pendant ce temps, oh miracle, trois morveux s'approchèrent enfin de leur étalage. Il s'agissait du petit Konohamaru, et de ses copains Moegi et Udon. Le petit fils de l'Hokage les fixa attentivement de ses yeux de fouines congestionnés avant de leur demander :

« Pourquoi vous portez des masques ? »

A quoi Itachi répondit sèchement :

« C'est pas ton problème gamin…Tu veux goûter à ces succulentes céréales ? » Ajouta-t-il cette fois ci plus gentiment.

« Vous êtes un homme ou une femme ? »

_A-t-on avis sale mioche ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une gonzesse ?_

« Voyons, je suis un homme…Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que vous portez la même chemise que ma mère et ma grand-tante, les petites fleurs roses en plus, vous n'êtes pas un travestie au moins ? »

_Gaaaaaaah…Chef, je vous hais de toute âme ! Ahlala, les gosses sont de plus en plus au courant de ce genre de choses…_

« Pas du tout, disons que c'est un uniforme petit. »

« Bah, il est moche ton uniforme m'sieurs le lapin ! »

_Ridiculiser par un chiard, la honte !_

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave…Tu veux goûter ? » S'enquit' il en secourant le bol devant ses yeux.

Le garçon contempla suspicieusement les céréales quelques instants puis répondit :

« Elles ne seraient pas empoisonnées tes céréales par hasard ? »

Et vlan ! Montée d'adrénaline parmi les marchants de l'Akatsuki ! Comment diable ce gosse avait' il deviné ? Putain…Il est fort !

_J'vais le buter, j'vais le buter, j'vais le buter, j'vais le buter, j'vais le buter, j'vais le buter…_

« Mais bien sûr que non petit conn…euh petit coquin ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Tiens goûtes tu vas voir ! Elles sont au chocolat ! »

« Bon ça va m'sieur, j'veux bien les goûter ! » Répondit l'enfant en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il saisit le bol que lui tendait les mains tremblantes d'Itachi et s'empara d'une petite cuillère en argent.

Ca y est, enfin, ils allaient être riches ! Suivant du regard tous les mouvements du jeune garçon, ils avaient le plus grand mal à respirer sous l'effet de l'émotion.

Tous se voyaient dans une grande et luxueuse salle de bain, avec des poignets en or massif, des petits savons à volonté, de jolis papiers pains, un jacuzzi, une baignoire en marbre sombre…Et surtout : avec une porte et une serrure !

Hou hou hou ! Ils jubilaient !

Lentement, le môme plongea la cuillère dans le bol.

_Boum………Boum………Boum………Boum………Boum………Boum………Boum_

Toujours avec la même lenteur, il en sortit une grosse cuillérée de céréales.

_Boum……Boum……Boum……Boum……Boum……Boum……Boum……Boum……Boum_

Puis, il amena l'objet jusqu'à sa bouche, près à avaler le contenu.

_Boum…Boum…Boum…Boum…Boum…Boum…Boum…Boum…Boum…Boum…Boum_

Malheureusement, c'était trop facile. C'est par le plus grand des hasards que Tobi choisit ce moment pour atterrir. Avouez que c'est un comble quand même…

A cet endroit, à ce moment…Ben oui quoi, il pouvait pas atterrir ch'sais pas moi, à Bouzis-les-oies no Kuni dans dix ans ? Faut croire que non. Il a fallu qu'il redescende pile sur Konoha et tout de suite, maintenant. Quel con ! En plus, ne croyez pas qu'il est tombé sur la grande falaise à la face d'Hokages.

NON ! Trop facile…Il est venu s'écraser comme une météorite juste à l'endroit où ils vendaient leurs précieuses céréales. Quelle ironie du sort !

Au début, c'est Deidara qui a commencé à avoir des soupçons lorsqu'il a entendu d'étranges cris de lémuriens pas nets venant du ciel. Ses doutes se sont confirmés, lorsqu'il a levé la tête. Quel choc ! Au dessus d'eux, fumant comme un poulet rôti, l'imbécile fonçait sur eux à grande vitesse. Vous croyez qu'il aurait crié en apercevant le sol ? Si c'est le cas, arrêtez de rêver.

« I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYY ! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYYYYY ! "

Grâce à l'intervention de Deidara, ils réussirent à échapper aux pires. Un gros trou et un champignon atomique s'était formé au dessus du village caché. Mais, manque de bol caractérisé, la bourrasque qui suivit l'impacte de Tobi, souffla leurs masques. Couverture tombée, ils étaient foutus. Et merde.

Leurs belles tronches de criminels de rang S ainsi exposées à la lumière du jour mis un froid parmi la foule déjà secouée par l'explosion. Au loin, seul un bébé pleura. Et re-merde.

Ils se sentirent tout petit face à ces gens qui les regardaient comme des ovnis. Parmi la foule, une tête à claque en émergea. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Sasuke dont le cerveau n'était qu'un simple radar anti-Itachi. Vert de rage, le petiot se mit à baragouiner des paroles à en glacer le sang. Brrrrr… :

« Du vernis à ongles…Une gueule de con (il peut parler)…Des putains de cheveux soyeux…ITACHI ! »

Et se fut la débandade. Mené par Sasuke, tous les villageois, armes à la main, s'élancèrent courageusement vers les renégats en chemises hawaiiennes. Et tierce-merde.

Contre cet affront, une seule solution envisageable : le repli !

Et c'est ainsi que la joyeuse bande rentra à la maison bredouille. Super bonus : ils avaient réussis à semer les villageois en colère. Méga malus : le chef prit le relais. Les pauvres choux ! Ils avaient foirés leur mission et pire que tout : Tobi était toujours en vie. Le fourbe ! Et comme on est sadique, on va en refoutre une couche : il n'avait toujours pas de porte pour la salle de bain…Un petit mot de fin pour résumer cet épisode : MERDE !

_

* * *

_

_Résumé (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivis) :_

_Gain : pas un rond_

_Cause : Tobi _

_Conséquences : grosse fessée générale de la part du Boss (avec un fouet kukuku !)_

_Episode : à chier_

Akatsuki : Trop nuuuuuuuul ! Franchement, tu t'es surpassée, t'as jamais écrit une daube pareille !

Auteur : Merci les gars, je vous aime !

Akatsuki : Pas nous ! Salooooope !

Auteur : Les méchants…Bon toi qui lis là, tu vois le petit carré en bas ? Oui, le bleu, celui qui te susurre depuis tout à l'heure: « Laisse une petite review ! Vas-yyyyyyy je sais que tu le veux ! » Et ben clic dessus…

Akatsuki : Ouais vas-y click et dis lui que c'est nul…

Auteur : VOS GUEULES ! Vas y clic, clic, clic et laisse commentaire à moi si toi vouloir que moi continuer conneries.

Akatsuki : Nan purée ! Dis-lui non ! Par pitié !

Au fait, très important, avait vous compris toute la subtilité de la blague à Tobi ?


End file.
